Luigiway
by Nstorm
Summary: Luigi decides to open up a restaurant-one like Subway except with a Luigi style to it-with his brother Mario as the co-founder. Problem is, this isn't going to be normal or a free ride to the finish line. Jump into the adventures they have here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 it's him Luigi!

Luigi stands behind the counter in his newly bought subway. There is only one problem.

"Nobodies in here!" Luigi shouts as his brother Mario walks in. 

"Yes, Bro, nobodies in here because that's not how stories work!" exclaimed Mario like an annoyed narrator teasing on of the characters like a child." See, in the beginning there's something called the exposition, and that allows the reader to know what exactly is going on here instead of walking in here blindly like some sort of severed head!"

"I know how a story works, Bro," sighed Luigi massaging his temples." Thanks for making me feel like the dumb one for once."

"You're welcome, Bro, and if you need me to do this again just tell me!" exclaimed Mario happily, walking to the back.

Luigi sighed loudly before he turned toward the window that somehow managed to get dirty one more. Besides picking a spot in a Mushroom Kingdom Ton city...thing, he also picked the worst place to set up shop let alone buy it out. It would take a lot of work, but he was Luigi so there was no way he could-

"LUIGI!? WHERE'S THE RUM!?" shouted Mario from the back.

This would be a long story, and a long way until Wario riching…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for giving me a job here Luigi," Mario says as he walks in." I mean I get tired of Peach complaining that I don't have a decent job. I'm-a plumber for heaven's sake!"

"Anytime bro," Luigi replies handing him a chain of keys." Can you go to the back, and get the cups?"

"Sure thing, bro!" Mario salutes taking the keys and going to the back.

Suddenly, he screams and runs out, embracing Luigi.

"Don't go back there!" Mario shouts as Luigi shoves him to the side.

Luigi walks back there, and screams before running out of the back, jumping over the counter, and barrel rolling out of the front door with Mario following in hot pursuit.

* * *

The next day an exorcist walks around the shop with a cross in his hands, muttering whatever incantations that were used to expell evil spirits from haunted areas. Wario, who was bored out of his mind, just happened to walk into the store, scratching his butt before gazing at the exorcist and raising an eyebrow.

"Why is Jason in here?" questioned Wario pointing at Jason before turning to The Bros, who were behind the counter watchin him." He's not even in Nintendo!"

"Hey, I may be a killer but I need money!" shouted Jason, quickly lashing out at Wario before continuing his job, rolling his eyes." Senseless Italian Fat Man."

"Don't ask," They both say as Jason stops.

"You know I get that happened but do you _really_ want me to use the holy water?" asked Jason, scratching his head." I mean, it's supposed to banish evil spirits and all, but I'm not exactly-"

"HELL YEAH!" The Mario Bros shouted.

Jason blinked twice before shrugging, walking to the back causing Wario to scratch his head briefly before exiting the shop.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rosalina

"Yo Luigi!" Nstorm shouts walking in with four Rosalina's," I have somebody who wants a job!"

"Why are there four of her?" Luigi asks confused.

"Well first it was she going to be Ghetto Rosalina-" Nstorm begins

"Why da hell are you bringing me here!? I ain't got time for this!" Ghetto Rosalina shouts moving her head around.

"Then she became shy Rosalina-"

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hh-h-h-ello!" Shy Rosalina says waving her hand.

"Then she became That Rosalina-"

"Well, I don't see how that changes anything. I mean that makes no sense because that's old news, and that's new news," That Rosalina says.

"Then I went with Regular Rosalina."

"Hi, Luigi," Rosalina says waving.

"So come on other Rosalina's!"

Nstorm walks out with the other Rosalina's.

**Nstorm: That's a wrap! See ya'll Monday when we get Chapter 5**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Stars

"Now now play nice!" Rosalina orders as Lumas throw subs at each other.

"Rosalina, I know you're the princess of the Star kingdom or whatever but why did you bring some of your Lumas?" Luigi asks.

"Well, most of them miss me and follow me down to Earth. So I bring them with me so they won't fall down to Earth and be lonely. That and they are so cute!" Rosalina replies.

"Well, could they at least not pay in star bits?" Luigi asks As Mario puts Star Bits into a bucket.

"Don't worry I'll pay for them," Rosalina assure.

Mario is hit with a sub making the two laugh at him.

**Nstorm: I can get one more in. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Please tell me why is there a sign that says 'all you can eat!' here," Luigi sighs after seeing Mario's latest plan.

"Well, I thought that if we say that, then maybe more people will come," Mario shrugs fixing the sign in the window.

"Bro remember how most of your plans end up in disaster?" Luigi asks.

"Yeah, why?" Mario replies walking behind the counter.

Just as Mario says that a horde of Yoshi's come storming in, ransacking the shop. The two are devoured by the horde as they feast on everything that's edible. And that's nearly the entire shop. Then, as quickly as they came, they leave going to devour something else. The bros just stand in the ruins of their shop, their clothes shredded.

"I had a feeling _that_ would happen," Luigi says as Mario laughs.

"Yeah, maybe I should have been more specific," Mario chuckles as Luigi slaps his forehead.

"Why am I the smart one?" Luigi mutters.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luigi, after begging Daisy to give him some money to rebuild his shop, decides to take a more upfront approach. By that we mean go around the city and get people to go to his shop. First, he knocks on Sonic's door.

"I'm kinda busy!" Sonic shouts struggling to fit into a pair of skinny jeans.

"With what!?" Luigi shouts back.

"Trying to get forty bucks out of Shadow! He bet me that I couldn't put on a pair of skinny jeans!" Sonic replies back.

"And you're stuck?" Luigi asks.

"That's about the gist of it!"

"Anyway could you at least spread the word about my shop?"

"Luigi we both know that getting people to go to a shop is hard! It takes time!"

"Well I'm trying to speed things up, so could you please give these flyers to everyone in the city?"

"Sure. After I try to get these things on!"

Then he knocks on Wario's door. Yes, he actually went to Wario after the events that happened last time.

"Come on! I know you're in there!" Luigi shouts pounding on the door.

Wario, thinking that the British are coming, is hiding under his bed.

Finally, he goes to the one person that wouldn't help him in the slightest. And no it's not Waluigi or Bowser. He goes to his worst enemy King Boo's mansion.

"So what am I supposed to do again?" King Boo asks him over lunch.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd help my shop," Luigi replies ignoring the two Boo's that are trying to scare him.

"Luigi we both know that stuff like that takes time," King Boo says.

"I don't care about time! I just want at least one new customer!" Luigi shouts slapping both Boo's in the face.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Nothing."

Immediately, Luigi is teleported back into his shop. Mario nearly jumps up upon seeing him.

"What the-"Mario begins dropping his sub."Luigi!? Are you a magician now!?"

"No, I'm not you dolt!" Luigi shouts pulling at his mustache.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Luigi, I think I have a solution to your problems," Rosalina says walking in.

"Beg Nintendo for a spot in more than a couple video games?" Luigi asks his head down on the counter. "I mean a year is just complete garbage! I should be getting just as much fame as my bro! Nintendo-"

"I meant the shop problem," Rosalina explains as he sighs.

"Does it involve Peach wearing a half shirt and booty shorts, covered in chocolate as Mario sprays her with whip cream?" Luigi questions.

"No, who's the idiot that came up with that plan?" Rosalina asks raising an eyebrow.

"Bowser."

Bowser chokes on his steak, sensing a disturbance in the world.

"'I was thinking that we create a mascot. I mean all restaurants have one."

"Except Subway."

"But not _your _subway."

Luigi picks his head up his eyes full of hope. "I'm listening."

"Wait, so _we're _creating the mascot?" Mario asks clueless for the tenth time.

"What do you think we were doing?" Luigi sighs.

"Doing Bowser's idea," Mario replies.

"NO!" The two shout in usion.

"Anyway, what should our mascot have?" Rosalina asks the two a pencil and paper at the ready.

"Hot boobs!" Mario blurts out as the two slap their foreheads.

"Did he hit his head when he was a baby?" Rosalina whispers to K=Luigi leaning over to him.

"More like ate too many mushrooms," Luigi whispers back." Doctor says his brain will be messed up until Sonic stops hitting him in the head."

The three sit thinking. Luigi then gets an idea.

"Well I was thinking that we use an old idea of mine. You see when I was a child I-"

"Cut to the chase Luigi."

"Anyway, I suggest we use a flying donut named Carl."

Rosalina and Mario look at him beyond confused.

"Maybe we should wait on the idea Luigi. It seems to have too many…flaws."

Luigi puts his head down once again.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How long has it been?" Luigi asks Mario who is playing with the register.

"Nine chapters," Mario replies.

"Why can't I get one customer?" Luigi asks.

Just then a group of Koopas walk in skateboards in their hands. Don't ask why koopas skateboard.

"Yo man can we get some subs!?" one of them shouts walking up to where they are.

Luigi took excited to think does backflips around the shop.

"Is he okay?" The Koopa asks Mario who shrugs.

"He's just happy that's all," Mario replies.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Now can we at least move forward

"Look at all these customers!" Luigi shouts motioning to the many people eating.

"You see, it took time, and a lot of thinking," Nstorm says siting on the counter. "Besides I don't like to rush things."

"Whatever. The point is that I am _finally _successful at something other than being Luigi!" Luigi exclaims.

"Ya know that means I will have to kick it up a notch right?" Nstorm asks Luigi who is too busy enjoying his success.

"Now it's time for a little bit of chaos," Nstorm mutters getting off the counter. A magic wand appears in his hand." Biddy-Bodeey-whatever the hell the rest is-BOO!"

Suddenly, a swarm of Luigi fan girls try to get through the door. Luigi, sensing the swarm, runs out the back.

"For the last time, I will not marry Daisy! We have a strict no marriage policy!" Luigi calls appearing on the street as he runs past them.

The fan girls give chase as Luigi jumps into the air. He then spreads his arms like wings as _I Believe I Can Fly _plays.

"And that wraps that up," Nstorm says as Luigi falls into the swarm of fan girls.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luigi takes out his keys, while stretching, as he walks to his shop. He hears something from within it. He kicks down the door.

"SURPRISE!" Mario shouts covered in cheese.

"Bro what are you doing!?" Luigi exclaims.

"Well I was trying to make Nachos, but I forgot that I had dip. So I brought my cheese maker here, so I could make them," Mario explains.

"But why did you bring it here?" Luigi asks still lost.

"Well, you had bread," Mario replies sucking on his thumb.

"But you wanted Nachos."

"I don't have any chips."

"Then why did you come here!?"

"Because Peach wasn't up, so I couldn't ask her."

"You could have asked me."

"You're hurting my brain!"

Luigi sighs as Mario begins to lick himself.

"Say Rosalina?" Luigi asks walking up to the table where Rosalina is sitting at.

"What's the matter?" Rosalina asks snapping out of her daze." Did Mario get his-"

"No, I hope not," Luigi interrupts." Why aren't you in this fan fiction like more than us?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the author has the brain of a race car," Rosalina replies shrugging." I don't think he knows where to put all of his characters."

"Well all authors are like that but that doesn't mean you have to be…distant."

"Well I have no control over what the author thinks."

Luigi walks away leaving Rosalina to think once more.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Baby Yoshi

"Luigi look what I found!" Rosalina chimes holding a Baby Yoshi in her hands.

Luigi jumps into Mario's arms as the two hop into a barrel by the door.

"Oh come on! He's cute!" Rosalina debates as the two shake their heads no.

"That-a thing is an abomination!" Mario shouts his accent heavy.

"His-a kind-a tried-a to kill us-a!" Luigi shouts his accent also heavy.

"But he's _SO _ cute!" Rosalina debates snuggling with the Baby Yoshi.

"She has a point!" Yosh debates stunning the Bros with his speech.

"It can talk!" They gasp as the two roll their eyes.

"Well he's at least three years old," Rosalina scoffs.

"Well their pea sized brains can't comprehend why a Yoshi is smarter than them!" Yosh coughs.

The two plumbers begin a newfound hatred for the Baby Yoshi

**A.U. Note: Note that I got the Baby Yoshi from Thegenuisyoshi who I think is giving permission for me to use him. If not I'm sorry I'm just taking a chance. Anyway happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Why must we invite the funny ones?

**Thompson Dastardly who is exactly like his dad, Dick Dastardly, except he wears a green version of Dastardly's outfit, walks in with Mary, who is exactly like her father,** **Muttley, except with pink fur. Lui**gi puts down his newspaper and looks at the duo.

"What do you want?" Luigi asks." I don't have your money Dick."

"Dick?" Thompson asks confused." My name's Thompson."

"Sorry it's just-"Luigi begins then shrugs." What can I get you?"

"Your secret formula," Thompson says as he is ejected out of the shop.

Mary snickers in response.

"Maybe I should have joined Shadow Shack," Luigi sighs.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 We're back and better than ever!

After a mid-chapter standstill Luigi finally does it. He gets the guts to ask Rosalina out. Except one problem.

"I don't have any guts!" Luigi shouts at Mario who is casually playing Clash of Clans." I mean sure I get courage bursts now and then, but this time I'm-I'm-I'm- I don't know what I am!"

"Just add some ham," Mario says not knowing what is going on." It makes everything better."

"Ham?" Luigi asks raising an eyebrow," do you even know what I said?"  
"Something about not having guts," Mario says looking up at his brother." We aren't talking about sandwiches?"

"No we're talking about how I have a crush on Rosalina," Luigi corrects as Mario raises an eyebrow.  
"What about Daisy?" 

_Flashback_

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE YOU WHORE!" Luigi shouts at Daisy who suggested she get implants to Luigi."WE'RE THROUGH GO MAKE YOURSELF A GODDAMN SANDWHICH!" 

Let that be a lesson. Don't talk about implants to Luigi otherwise he'll go off.

_End of flashback_

"Anyway I fell in love with her the first time I saw her which was when I got kicked in the balls by Waluigi. She actually out ice on my-"

"Luigi as much as I would love to hear that the viewer does not."

"Sorry." Luigi looks at the celling." What am I going to do?"

**A. : I'M BACCCCCKKKKKKK! Man my other story turned out to be successful so you know, I forgot about Luigi. So, even though I have writer's block on this story, I will keep adding new chapters until this one gets to twenty. Wish me luck!**


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Kleptomaniac Drama

"Luigi we're down in sales about ten percent," Rosalina says with a clipboard in hand.

"That's weird," Luigi replies thinking," What's the cause?"

"Well we seem to be losing stuff like fruit, meat, cup, and I think somebody stole Mario's sub," Rosalina replies.

"That sounds like a Kleptomaniac," Luigi concludes as grunting is heard from the back.

"I got you!" a voice shouts." Get off my sandwich!"

"How about you get the hell off of me!" another voice shouts." Looking like a large greasy Mexican plumber!"

A minute later Mario comes out with a black girl in tow.

"She tried to steal my sandwich! "Mario shouts taking a bit out of his meat ball sub.

"Who are you?"Luigi asks his phone ready.

"Noneya!" the girl shouts.

"I'm-a calling=g the police!" Luigi shouts.

"I don't like snitches you tall big nosed Mexican!" the girl shouts.

"Then why don't you tell us your name?" Rosalina asks calmly.

"It's Trina," Trina replies rolling her eyes.

"Well Tina in order to pay for the stuff you stole you're going to work we'll keep a close eye on you."

"Whatever."

Mario lets go of her and everyone goes back to their usual business.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Is that normal?

"Here you go sir," Luigi says to Rob handing him his wrapped up meatball sub.

"No thank you," Rob says quickly unwrapping the meatball sub.

He goes over to a table and takes out his…..thing and starts to stroke it.

"What da hell!" Luigi shouts after seeing what he did.

"That Niger master bating to a meatball sub!" Edward the Pimp shouts taking out his phone.

"You want some lettuce in those buns!?" someone shouts.

"Put that meat in her buns!" someone else shouts.

"Does anyone like to put hot dogs in their buns!?" Lee asks walking in with a hot dog in one hand and a bun in the other. He slides the hotdog into the bun numerous times. "Cause I sure do!"

"Oh dear, "Rosalina says blushing at the scene unfolding.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Mario shouts in the center of the shop air humping the air.

"You know," Luigi begins putting his hands in his face." Sometimes I hate my life."


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Attack of the munchies

"MARIO WHERE'S THAT ORDER!?"Luigi yells at Mario during the munchie hour.

"I DON'TKNOW I'M DOING FIVE! "Mario shouts." PIKCLES LETTUCE ONIONS MAYONAOSE-I DON'T KNOW THE ORDER!"

"I'M NOT FOOD!" Rosalina shouts as a bunch of people rip apart her clothes.

"BACK!" Trina shouts with a whip using it on the people who refuse to stay back." NIGER I SAID BACK!"

"WE NEED BATMAN!" Luigi shouts as Batman falls into the crowd.

The crowd starts to tear Batman apart limb from limb.

"I HAVE A CUTY TOSAVE!" Batman yells fighting futilely against the horde.

"THAT'S IT!"Luigi shouts grabbing whatever food he can and throwing it into the horde." MARIO JUST START THROWING STUFF!"

"I'M-ADOING THAT!"

About five hours later the group tries to recover.

"I hate when that happens," Luigi says.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 My next challenge

Luigi stares at Rosalina who managed to calm down an old man, since Mario screwed up his order. She has that thing about her. Nobody really understands it. Not even Peach or Mario. What's surprising is that Bowser hasn't kidnapped her yet.

"Well beacause she's too nice," Bowser says to Luigi joing him at a table from where he is looking at Rosalina.

"Bowser I didn't say anything," Luigi says as Bowser shrugs.

"Ignore me," Bowser says as he looks at Rosalina," do you like her Luigi?"

"Wha!?" Luigi shouts his accent heavy," no!"

"Luigi, we both know that's bullshit," Bowser says as Luigi sighs.

"Do I think about her all the time!? Yes! Do I think about how pretty she looks in a red flowered dress!? Yes! Do I want to date her!? Hell Yeah!" Luigi shouts as everyone stares at him.

"MEAT BALL SUB!" Rob shouts walking by.

Everyone keeps eating.

"Luigi I think you need some help," Bowser says as Luigi sighs.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 It's time to return to the past

"Luigi how long has it been?" Rosalina asks Luigi who shrugs.

"Nineteen chapters," Luigi replies as another customer leaves satisfied.

"This has been some ride huh?" Mario asks walking from the back.

"Yeah, it has," Luigi replies then sighs," but at the same time it's kinda sad."

"How come?" Rosalina asks.

"Well half the time Nstorm hasn't put out any chapters that are worth more than Shadow Shack."

"Maybe he got writer's block," Mario replies shrugging." I mean all writers do."

"There is always a way around something, bro."

"Well I think It's been happy!" Rosalina chimes," I'm happy to just be with my friends!"  
_I'm her friend! _Luigi thinks to himself.

"Rose, I think you're way too happy about this," Mario mutters.

"Well it's better to be optimistic than like you!"

Luigi sighs." Well we have over a dozen chapters to go, so you two can argue later."

"Yeah."

The three sigh.

"What's missing?" They all say.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Starting up Luigiway

"Luigi?" Rosalina asks after Luigi announced the grand re-opening of Luigiway," just why you re-opened Luigiway?"

"I have no clue," Luigi sighs slapping his forehead," I just pulled a Mario."

"HEY!" A voice shouts as Popple from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga bursts through the door.

"NO!" Luigi shouts taking out a broom then chases Popple. "NO! YOU ARE NOT CASHING IN ON MY PROFIT!"

"Oh come on Luigi!" Popple shouts deftly dodging the broom hits. Sweeps? Swings?" Can't we put this in the past?"  
"NO!" Luigi shouts hitting himself with the broom.

"Luigi stop trying to hit people with a broom!" Mario shouts enraged." You don't even swing the right way!"  
"That sounds like you're calling him gay," Rosalina says.

"I AM NOT!" Luigi shouts although nobody actually called him gay.

"So you're not happy?" Popple asks.

Luigi chases Popple with the broom, yet again as the two sigh.

"You know your brother can be weird sometimes," Rosalina informs Mario as he laughs.

"Well we could switch places for a week," Mario suggests grinning," I mean it would give me a break from this."

"The Lumas would follow me," Rosalina says trying to be nice," but thanks for the offer."


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Break Down The Walls NOW!

Luigiway is a normal restaurant. Except for the fact that the beginning of a WWE superstar's song keeps playing. It's not annoying. Unless it's Chris Jericho's song.

"Why is that playing!?" Luigi shouts at the celling.

"Well I honestly don't have a clue," Mario replies as Rosalina is reading a book.

"Well it has something to do with the author's fetish of being weird," Rosalina explains reading a book.

"That's not a fetish," The two bros say.

"Sorry, I meant he has a problem with his brain," Rosalina says.

"So his brain writes down whatever the hell it wants?"

"Yes and No. You see his brain can recall stuff from three months ago. He can remember a song just by listening to the lyrics once. And-"

"He could just actually have that song playing in his head as we speak," Luigi corrects after the fourth wall was broken three times.

"You know what?" Mario says thinking," we don't we blow up the walls?"  
Rosalina and Luigi look at Mario as if he is crazy.

"We're not doing that!" The two shout as Mario laughs nervously.

The entire shop blows up.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Shagging and doo-ing it up 

"Say Scoob?" Shaggy asks at Luigiway with a table full of food.

"Yeah, Raggy?" Scooby asks then devours a sub moments later.

"If we were to get a job, we could get free food whenever we wanted," Shaggy says.

"Yeah free food!" Scooby agrees.

"Excuse me?" Rosalina asks while walking up to their table," you still haven't paid for your food yet."

"On," Shaggy says chuckling," right. How much would it be?"

"Let's see you order two of everything on the menu, so about six hundred dollars," Rosalina replies as Shaggy's eyes become small.

"May I speak to the author for a minute?" Shaggy asks as Rosalina disappears and Nstorm appears in her place.

"What!?" Nstorm shouts with a controller in his hands." I'm in the middle of a game!"

"I was wondering," Shaggy says," if we could get a job here?"

"I know exactly why you want a job," Nstom replies as the two smile." You want to help clean up!"

The both sigh in defeat as Nstorm laughs.

"Didn't think you'd get off that easy, huh?" Nstorm asks smiling." Don't worry; I'm just warming up my brain. Soon you'll have something different."


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Pancakes date?

Mario ran away from the thing. The giant fifty foot giant chasing after him. He had on his bib, the knife and fork in his hands, and was ready to eat it. Except it came to life.

The giant pancake he somehow managed to make.

It chased him through the city, tearing down the buildings to get to him. The squat team was called in, but it wasn't for the pancake. It was for Mario.

"STOP!" The person on the megaphone in the helicopter yelled above him," WE DON'T WANT YOU TO WORK IN OUR GARDENS! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU SMELLY BAG OF FLESH!"

"SUCK IT!" Mario shouts flipping the guy off before running faster.

Meanwhile Luigi was giving another happy customer their order when he felt the ground shake, and the scream of his brother. Mario quickly ran in, ran around the restaurant like a crazy person, stopping to steal a sip from somebodies drink, before hopping behind the counter and behind Luigi.

"Bro what did you do this time?" Luigi asks.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-made a g-g-g-g-giant pancake that wants to eat me!" Mario shouts.

Sighing Luigi goes outside to confront the pancake, that has stopped in front of the shop. He walks back in.

"Yeah, she wants to go on a date with you," Luigi replies blankly.

Mario runs out the back way screaming as the pancake gives chase.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 What goes around Shaggy's around

"Say ,uh , boss man?" Shaggy asks nearly out of breath," do you think that we could, take a break."

Scooby, too tired to say anything, nods before collapsing.

"Well, I suppose," Luigi replies counting up the money," I was going to put up the temporay closed sign up anyway."

"You're a lifesaver!" Shaggy exclaims as Luig raises an eyebrow at him," I mean sure thing Captin L!"

Luigi then walks out the shop, not before putting said sign up, and liking the Captin L title. Shaggy quickly taps Scooby as the two hop behind the counter, and begin to work.

"Say Raggy?" Scooby asks fixing his sub," won't this add to our debt?"

"Nonsense!" Shaggy assure making his," as long as we work here, we get all the free food we want!"

And he does have a point...

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

Luigi walks back into the shop, humming the tune to Mario Bros, and flipping the sign back. Suddenly, he nearly falls down at the sight before him.

Shaggy and Scooby in the middle of a circle of food, their stomchs outstretched.

_Maybe I should have made them something instead,_ Luigi thinks as he goes to get more food.

The two burp, falling to sleep.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Mario owes something

Two koopas in black suits, and with briefcases in their hands walk up to the counter, place them on the counter, and open them without a word. Mario walks up to the counter along with the other members.

"Can I not help you?" Mario asks raising an eyebrow.

"Are you Mario Mario?" One of them asks a paer in their hands.

"And what if I am?" Mario asks.

"Then you will be sued for every miserable thing you owe until you pay off your debt or return the cheese you bought but never paid for, fatty!" The other shouts.

"So this is a good cop bad cop thing?" Luigi asks crossing his arms over his chest, and pointing at them with one.

"Oh, um...I'm not Mario."

"But it says the letter M on your hat," Shaggy corrects as Mario gives him a 'shut up or I'll kill you' look." What else does it stand for? Metal? Mariposa? Max? And last I checked you were a Mario brother."

One of them grabs Mario by his collar, and shoves the paper down his shirt. They both walk out without a word.

"Mario what did you do this time!?" Luigi shouts at Mario.

"Well, I bought over ten mil in foreign cheese from a guy that looked like Osma ben Latin, so I guess he wants his money now," Mario replies rather calmly.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t," Luigi stutters too stunned to even think.

Rosalina slaps him causing him to snap out of it.

"T-ten mil!?" Luigi shouts at him as Mario shrugs.

"They were good cheese," Mario replies," but don't worry! They'll have to take my house if they want to get their money!"

"YOU IMBECILE!" Luigi shouts jumping up and down," THAT-A MEANS WE WILL NOT-A BE-A TOGETHER ANYMORE!"

"Well...that's what they're gonna have to do, since I already it ate all."

Mario laughs as Luigi's left eye twitches, and he runs out the glass window, leaving a Luigi shaped hole.

"What the hell!?" Bowser shouts walking by on the other side of the street. He walks up to the window, and looks into the shop." What's wrong with Green Stache?"

"It's a long story," Rosalina sighs as Mario chuckles.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Wait Reapeat that

A girl walks in wearing a princess peach dress but blue with clouds on the bottom of her dress, white flats, , silver crown, two silver braclets and a pearl belt in the middle of the dress. She has her brown curly hair in a bun with 2 hairs sticking out, and emareld green eyes. The second she walks in Luigi gets a flash of deja vu.

"How may I help you?" Luigi asks as she approaches the counter.

"I'm here for the job interview," The girl replies.

"Job inter-" Luigi begins then turns around at Mario, who is trying to walk into the back," bro at least tell me when you tell someone to come in." He turns to the girl again." Okay, I hope your ready for the questions that I have to ask you."

The girl nods as Luigi sighs.

"How old are you?" Luigi asks.

"I am fourteen," The girl replies.

That didn't surprise him.

"Do you have a crimal record?" Luigi asks.

"I am the princess of the cloud, and you're asking if I have a criminal record?" The girl asks confused." And do I look like a criminal?"

"Well, no, you don't."

Luigi rubs the back of his head sheepishly while blushing.

"Anyway, would you take a drug test?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Daisy shouts walking in with Waluigi," I mean why would-"

"OH NO DON'T YOU COME IN HERE YOU FAGGOT!" Luigi shouts pointing at Waluigi.

"WHO YOU CALLING FAGGOT YOU FAT MEXICAN!?" Waluigi shouts pointing at Luigi.

"YOU'RE ONE TOO, AND NICE JOB DATING MY EX!" Luigi shouts." NOW GET OUT!"

Waluigi walks out as Daisy continues up to the counter.

"Anyway, what brings your royal _bitchyness _here today?" Luigi asks Daisy as she smiles.

"Oh, I haven't seen Cindy in ages!" Daisy replies winking at Cindy," did you know she's my niece, apparently?"

"I CAN'T SEE!" Mario shouts.

"Ah crap, that means that Mario will be blind for about a few weeks! Man, magic contracts are a pain in the-wait repeat that?"

"THE CORRECT ANSWER IS RUN IT BACK AGAIN!" Corbin Bleu shouts jumping in as his song plays.

Luigi sighs loudly as Daisy laughs like a little girl.


	26. Chapter 27 It got up and danced a-way

"ROSIE!" shouted Luigi shaking his hips as if he was holla-hooping while deliverinf food to a customer's table, all while Rosalina walks in." HELP!"

"Luigi?" asked Rosaline confused and creeped out." What are- what's wrong with you!?"

"Well, see I was hit by this- this laser beam, and it made me start dancing!" shouted Luigi getting down and doing the worm." I don't know what it could have been!"

* * *

Some where in Bowser's castle Mario, and the man himself, are doing their induviual dances with a dance laser beam with legs.

"Why did you build that again?" requested Mario looking at Bowser while doing the hokey pokey.

"Well, I thought it would allow me to easily take over the castle guards so I could get Peach, and get you out of the way but..." replied Bowser shrugging while doing the chicken dance." Massive draw backs."

"At least I don't have to fight you again," said Mario smiling in glee.

"Say why do we fight outside of the games anyway?" asked Bowser confused.

"Beats me!" shouted Mario grabbing his overralls and giddying up like a cowboy.

* * *

"Luigi, I believe you have been hit by a laser beam with dancing properties," concured Rosalina while standing at the counter with Luigi dancing in front of it.

"Ya think!?" shouted Luigi doing a dance that looks like he has to go to the bathroom." Well, it could be worse."

Immediately, his phone rings.

"Hello?" asked Luigi confused.

"Is your refridagotor running?" asked aBoy on the other end.

The two look towards the door as the refridegator is leading a cong-line out of the shop.

"No, it got up and it danced a-way," replied Luigi rather slowly.

"What!?" exclaimed The Boy confused.

"Yeah, it got up and it danced a-way," repeated Luigi.

"Wait, so it got up and it danced a-way?" requested The Boy.

"Yeah, that's about it."

A silence passed between the two.

"So what dance is it doing?"

"Conga."

Another silence.

"I would tell you to go catch it, but the conversation's a little ridiclous, so I'm just gonna hand up now."

The boy hanged up as Luig turned to Rosalina shrugging.

"Well, that was interesting."


	27. Chapter 28 I CAN DO IT!

"ICAN DO BETTER! I CAN DO BETTER! I CAN!" shouted Mario, literally wrestling with a customer for their food, which was made incorrectly." I CAN DO BETTER! I CAN DO BETTER!"

"Luigi, is Mario-" began Rosalina, glancing at Luigi who was busy massaging his temples.

"When is that never a question?" asked Luigi, rolling his eyes before putting on his gloves." No, he hasn't ever since he's been losing in Smash Bros, Peach called him a moron for buying her another dress-doesn't make any sense at all-and he took a survey to evaluate his progress in satisfaction."

"I CAN DO IT!" shouted Mario, still wrestling with the customer, managing to scare off any newcomers walking in.

"He scored a negative one hundred," sighed Luigi, shaking his head." Usually, he doesn't care about surveys-heck, nobody in the Mario universe does anyway, but I think that got to him. Just like how Bowser got Peach."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Rosalina.

"Yes, glad somebody didn't laugh at-"

"I CAN DO IT!"

Suddenly, Mario's overalls burst into flames, causing the Plumber to stop what he was doing, and run out of the shop; arms failing around like a character out of a cartoon which in turn caused mayhem to occur within the city. Everybody stared in awe as Mario screamed at the top of his lungs, crashing into whatever was in his path, forgetting the one crucial thing to do if you were to catch on fire.\

"Luigi, I don't think it's healthy to just-" began Rosalina, watching as Luigi slammed his head repeatedly against the counter at the act Mario was doing.

"Don't worry, the Doctors say it allows me to channel my stress in small bursts, and allows me to sleep faster," replied Luigi in between slams.

"MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE, BUT I CAN STILL-" began Mario, running into a china shop, causing it to explode on the spot.

"He must really be feeling it…." said Bowser, scratching his head after witnessing what just happened.


	28. Chapter 29 Sonic's Horrible Song

Luigi had to hand it to Mario, since this time, one of his abnormal ideas had yet to blow up in their faces, though the pure look of anger on Rosalina's face destroyed that outcome coming true. Then there was the fact that this plan had yet to attract the authorities, but then again they were just as confused as Luigi was when this plan came into motion after ten minutes of planning it.

"Wait, Mario, how is dressing Rosalina up like a cow and getting her to walk around over the city advertising our store…..in a professional manner?" asked Luigi a few minutes after an angry Rosalina embarked on her journey.

"Luigi, think about it, we all need a mascot and-" began Mario, counting the amount of milk cartoons he managed to drink within the past hour.

"Why not a Baby Yoshi, or a Boo, or even a dog!?" exclaimed Luigi, earning the attention of two of the three things he mentioned." Better yet, a picture of a Goomba in a bikini would-"

The groan of disgust from his brother, and the customers in there, proved his idea was in fact as horrible as it sounded. Back to the drawing board he would go after this.

"Luigi, Rosalina's not really-" began Mario.

"She's in damn Smash Bros. Along with appearances in multiple other Nintendo related games, causing the fans to say that she's appearing in everything, so I' pretty sure that's-"

"I know, I was just using a contradictory statement to show how stupid I was."

"You…...you just admitted to actually-" Luigi shook his head in vain, turning his attention to the seemingly quiet street outside." Say why is it-"

Suddenly, the windows were shattered from a sound shattering noise that nearly shook the entire store, and caused the Earthquake Scale to break along with all logic in this sentence. Luigi and Mario almost fell to the ground head first, but they somehow managed to break each others fall by landing on top of each other.

"They were right! We do fall alike and we're not even twins!" gasped Luigi grabbing his hat, dusting it off before getting off Mario's back.

Mario grumbled something underneath his breath, before angrily picking up his hat, dusting it off furiously, turning his attention to the destroyed front entrance.

"Great, now _I'm _going to have to fix that!" growled Mario, causing Luigi to look at him as if he didn't already lost his mind.

"You don't even-ugh! Why do I even bother?" groaned Luigi." Anyway, what the heck was that!?"

* * *

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC STOP SINGING!" shouted Tails at the top of his lungs, trying his best not to fall into a coma from the horrible singing Sonic was performing." SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SO-"

"SHUT UP TAILS!" screamed Sonic, pausing for a brief moment before singing once more.


	29. Chapter 30 Believing

"Luigi, Mario's about to jump off the highest building in the city…..again!" shouted Wario, running into the restaurant with a sack of money slung over his left shoulder.

"WHAT!?" shouted Luigi, nearly dropping his sub on his pants, looking at Wario with a shocked look." WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?"

"I have a sack full of money slung over my shoulders, a vendetta over Mario for his popularity and other things, and really short, chubby, meaty legs what makes you think I'm fast enough to get there in time?" retorted Wario, snorted loudly as he turned to leave." Man, you're dumber than that man who keeps losing to an animal despite having an I.Q. of three hundred, and multiple robots that could easily take care of him."

As he walked out of the restaurant, causing Luigi to run out of the store like a Yoshi fluttering in midair, Dr. Eggman knocked him to the ground with one heavy punch; quickly grabbing the sack of money and running off into the distance as fast as Sonic.

"HEY!" shouted Wario, scrambling to his feet, kicking his feet up, flutter-kicking in midway before Fred Flinstoning after him." GET BACK HERE WITH MAI MONEY!"

Lucky for Luigi, the clock tower was just a couple of blocks and a turn around the corner away, so he really could have walked fast and no amount of time would be wasted. A crowd of people were formed around the clock tower, two police cars, an ambulance and a Coca-Cola truck about three feet away from the base of the tower; gazing up in awe at the Plumber a foot away from the edge of the ledge.

"What do we do? Princess Peach never taught us how to handle stuff like this," said One Toad, scratching his…...mushroom cap, his face contorted in deep thought." Do we get a ladder, or do we just yell out for somebody to save him?"

"I guess we just shout something up to him," said Another Toad, grabbing a mega-phone conveniently placed next to a ladder long enough to get to the top, and a giant piece of cloth to use of he jumped." PUT DOWN THE GUN AND SLOWLY BACK AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS BOWSER!"

"I'M NOT BOWSER!" shouted Mario, a pair of goggles on his face, a set of wings attached to his back and arms."I DON'T HAVE A GUN!"

"WE HAVE WEAPONS THAT WE ARE NOT GOING TO USE AND ARE AFRAID TO USE!" said The Toad back into the mega-phone, actually shouting into the mega-phone." STAND DOWN OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO COWER IN FEAR!"

"NO!" shouted Mario.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY!" shouted The Toad, turning to the people behind them." YOU MAY NOW PROCEED TO COWER IN FEAR, SCREAMING RANDOM THINGS AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS LIKE IDIOTS, WHILE WE WAIT FOR SOMEBODY TO SAVE US!"

Immediately, everybody started screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs, letting it all out as Luigi quickly pushed past the crowd, walking up to the same Toad that still had the mega-phone in his hands.

"HAVE NO FEAR MAMA LUIGI'S HERE TO" began The Toad, Luigi snatching the mega-phone out of his hands.

"Gimme that!" shouted Luigi, turning on the mega-phone and directing it at Mario." MARIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! AGAIN!?"

"THEY THINK I CAN'T FLY! THE WINGED KOOPA SQUAD! I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM!"

"WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? JUST WHY!?"

"BECAUSE WE CAN FLY IF WE TRULY BELIEVE! AND WE DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING FUN GOING ON IN THE CITY SO YEAH! I GOT BORED BUT MAINLY FRUSTARTED!"

"Did he just say frustarted?" asked The Toad to another Toad, who shrugged.

"MARIO WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST USE A HANGLIDER OR ONE OF THE POWERUPS WE HAVE COVIENTLY AND STRANGELY SITTING AROUND!?"

Mario blinked twice, forgetting about the power ups used in many of his games, and the power ups that everybody else forgot they could use in the case of an invasion.

"NOBODY REALLY KNOWS ABOUT THAT STUFF! THEY ALL START PANICKING LIKE MORONS!"

Everybody looked at one another, realizing that what he was saying was in fact true.

"NOW GET DOWN BEFORE-"

Suddenly, Waluigi ran up to Mario, shoving him off the edge before jumping up and down in victory that Bowser could have easily achieved himself. Everybody, except Luigi, started to scream like idiots again before looking at the clock tower once more and realizing that Mario had managed to get his overalls stuck on one of the hands.

"Not again,"groaned Luigi, remembering the last time this happened." Just like when we were little."


	30. Chapter 31 Chest Pain

"GET HIM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!" shouted The Toad Patrol, chasing Wario around a complete circle across the street from Luigiway, somehow making Wario's capture their priority." DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

The Mario Bros watched in awe, taking a sip from their drinks, leaning against a mailbox right outside their shop as Wario managed to outrun the police without losing stamina, or throwing up.

"The police really are horrible at their job," said Luigi, taking a sip from his drink, shaking his head in shame." Why doesn't Peach train them?"

"Toads usually cower in fear in situations involving violence, really large monsters, Bowsers, danger, and me running around in my birthday suit," replied Mario, shrugging.

Luigi raised an eyebrow at his brother, trying his best not to imagine the last thing he said," Bro, what does that have to do with anything involving danger?" asked Luigi.

Mario shrugged," I don't know, I thought we were talking about why the police suck eggs like you did in High School?" retorted Mario, shrugging while ignoring the death glare Luigi was giving him.

"I was the Captain of the Debate team, Chess Team, The Swimming Team, The Dream Team, and even The Captain of the Girl's Swimming and Track team! Does any of that suck eggs!"

"Well, if you count being a coward, having people step over your self-esteem like a carpet, having Daisy constantly beating you up for your lunch money, and losing to Wario in an arm wrestling, then yes that does suck eggs!"

Luigi quickly threw his drink at his brother, covering his face in Diet Coke before his face was covered in Honey and Apple Juice which blinded his sight. His eyes glowed a dangerously reddish color as he screamed in agony, running down the street.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" shouted Luigi, trying to wipe away the juice covering his eyes with his gloves, only to run into a fire hydrant.

Luigi fell to the ground with a _THUD! _The wind temporally knocked out of him as he lied on his back, seeing the silhouette of a fire hydrant.

"My crouch!" wheezed Luigi, raising his arms in the air before shaking his hands as if he just didn't care.

"GET HIM! CODE RED! CODE RED! LARGE MAN RUNNING AT TWENTY MILES PER HOUR AND DISABLLING ALL OF OUR VECHILES!" shouted The Toad Patrol, running after Wario who stepped on Luigi's chest, making him more dizzy.

The Toad Patrol, leaving their motorcycles at the exact spot they parked them at, ran after Wario quickly running over Luigi's chest; hand handguns ready to shoot at him with invisible bullets.


	31. Chapter 32 Family Man Mario

Dodging cars faster than the eye could ever see, Mario was quickly making short work of the cops that trailed him by firing giant balls of fire at their helicopters and squad cars. His Super Smash Brothers training paid off as he ran and punched at abnormal heights, making even Bowser look like nothing compared to him.

"PULL OVER! YOU ARE TOO FAST AND DANGEROUS FOR US!" shouted A Squadron chasing after him, failing when they took a corner too sharply.

He was on his way to work when suddenly, the cops pulled him over for being too cool for school, so in response he took down an entire squad of them using nothing but his cap. Then this happened, this awesome beyond comparison chase that would end with his victory.

"Say, where's Mario?" asked Luigi, raising an eyebrow at Cindy who shrugged.

"I haven't seen him, since he tried to break into my house after listening to Guile's theme song," replied Cindy, shrugging as Luigi gave her a blank expression.

"That guy from _Street Fighter_?" asked Luigi, causing her to nod."Oh boy, how much trouble has he gotten himself into now?"

"Guys!" shouted Sonic, running into the store at normal speed, pointing into the distance." Mario's destroying the cops!" 

"Again!?" exclaimed Luigi, causing everyone to look at him. He looked at them in response." Yes, this has happened before! They think being too cool is against the law!"

"MAAAAAAA!" screamed Mario, readying himself for his signature move as a legion of Bowser's forces close in on him."RRRRRRRRR! IIIIIIIIIII! OOOOOOOOOO! HAH!"

From the palm of his thrusted hands came a torrent of fire that devoured everything in its path, nearly wiping out every single one of Bowser's forces. Bowser screamed at the top of his lungs as the Plumber rode into the sunset, too cool for explanation.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERYTIME HE LISTENS TO THAT SONG!?" screamed Bowser at the sky, shooting fireballs at a nearby guard.

The crowd cheered him on as he was devouring burger after burger, faster and cooler than any Yoshi known to man. Even the Rawk Hawk was at a loss of words from this show of pure awesomeness. The Yoshi's started to run away, one by one dazed at this Plumber's awesomeness and cool factor.

"HE'S UNBEATABLE!" shouted Yoshi, falling to his knees while crying hysterically." He's-he's just too awesome!"

"There can only be one awesome man around here, and that's gonna be me, Chuck Norris!" exclaimed Chuck Norris at a desert on a giant red dragon, swords drawn.

Suddenly, the sky became dark with a torrent of rain aiding the loud snapping of thunder and the blinding flashes of lightning; a sign that the awesomeness gods were at war with each other over who was awesome. Mario stood in the desert, a giant blue Yoshi behind him as fire swirled around his feet; dousing him in an unnatural flame-the flame of a fighter.

"Time to kick. Some. Chuck. Norris. SUPER MARIO STYLE!" shouted Mario, jumping in the air, landing on the Yoshi as it flew in the air at Chuck.

"SERIOUSLY WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERYTIME HE LISTENS TO THAT SONG!?" shouted Bowser amidst the destruction of a world, and Chuck Norris.

Then Mario went home to become a family man with Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy-his tale of awesomeness living on through the ages.

"And that is how Mario became the Awesome American Family Man," said Luigi, finishing up his story to his fellow co-workers who all gazed at him, mouths hung open.

"Bruh!" gasped Trina, quickly falling to the floor after the entire story that made no sense.

Now, do yourself a favor and become a family man.


	32. Chapter 33

"Luigi, I understand you really need more Mario cosplayers, but why am I dressed like Mario?" asked Cindy, dressed in one of Mario's many outfits.

"I'm sorry about this, Cindy, it's just that Mario broke his foot while dancing to _Footloose _the other day, and I'm just trying to make it feel natural," replied Luigi, sighing loudly.

"And by natural you mean chaotic as always?" asked Cindy raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," replied Luigi looking out the window." Say, what do you think happened to Rosalina?"

"Maybe she got kidnapped by Bowser because the Koopas need more milk," replied Cindy, shrugging." Do you want me to contact Ludwig?"

"Nah, it's fine I'll just talk to Bowser over there," replied Luigi pointing to Bowser who was at a nearby table a few inches away from the counter." Speaking of him, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE!?"

Bowser placed his ten foot, fifty foot wide sub down on the table." I don't know, maybe it's because I have nothing else better to do than watching over the kingdom, or yelling at Junior and Kemmy."

"Which is why you always get invaded by Mario every time you kidnap the Princess," replied Luigi shrugging as Bowser growled at him.

"You gotta lot of nerve Green-" began Boswer.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE RAWK TO SOAR DOWN AND BECOME THE HAWK HE WAS DESTINED TO BE!" shouted A Familiar Voice, knocking down the doors to the shop with one swift kick, rolling into the store and playing the electric air guitar as he went up to the counter.

Luigi blinked twice, and took a deep breath.

"That'll be two grand and we do accept visas," replied Luigi.


End file.
